Remenbranzas
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Envy aguarda su venganza oculto en un castillo de Alemania,cuando memorias indeseables regresan a su mente... Recuerdos de cuando era humano y era unico hijo de Hohenheim.¡Capitulo 5!
1. Chapter 1

Si! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic de FMA. De verdad que podria escribir eternamente sobre esta serie. ¡Me fascina!

Hace tiempo que queria escribir algo sobre la vida humana de Envy, sobre todo porque adoro a este personaje. Por fin hoy me bajo la inspiracion para hacerlo.

Espero que lo disfrunten! Dejen reviews para saber su opinion!

**Disclaimer **:(ya se me olvidaba...) Full Metal Alchemist es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si este fic.

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos que vuelven

Encierro. Detesto el encierro, me obliga a hacer algo que quiero evitar desde mi nacimiento en ese maldito laboratorio de alquimia, en esa horrible casa hace cuatrocientos años. Me obliga pensar, me llena de recuerdos que no son míos.

Estoy enroscado en esta prisión de paredes frías, en mi verdadera y monstruosa forma, la única que verdaderamente me pertenece. Es para demostrarme que no soy el muchacho rubio y alegre que me muestran mis sueños…

Es para dejar de tomar conciencia, porque no debería tenerla¡un asqueroso monstruo como yo no debería tenerla! No tendría que tener estos recuerdos…no son míos…no son míos…

Pienso en el, en el maldito bastardo que me creo, me hierve la sangre oírme llamándolo Padre…ese bastardo…

Quiero salir, quiero matar, quiero masticar la carne podrida de Hohenheim hasta que solo sea un saco de sangre y vísceras. Destrozare su cuerpo hasta que estas memorias desaparezcan…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

¿Que es eso papa?dijo el niño, las manos pequeñas apoyadas sobre la mesa, los ojos miel brillando por el asombro y el ansia de saber.

El hombre miro al niño por debajo de los lentes de media luna, le sonrió con ternura, mientras sostenía el tubo de vidrio en su mano derecha.

Esto, mí querido, es mercurio.Dijo el padre cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.

Mercurio repitió el pequeño, viendo el líquido de color plateado en el fondo del recipiente. ¿Y para que sirve?

Tiene diversos usos en la alquimia, pero… bajo el tuvo y lo coloco en una pequeña repisa de madera. Es muy peligroso, si no se utiliza bien…

¿Porque?volvió a indagar el niño, el padre lo miro dulce y comprensivo, el pequeño estaba en esa época de la infancia en la que se tenía curiosidad por todo.

Porque es toxico, le dijo endureciendo la mirada puede ser un veneno mortal…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se filtraban por los amplios ventanales, quedando opacados por las cortinas blancas y translucidas.

Iluminando tenuemente la alfombra persa, el escritorio de madera, las hojas de papiro que allí yacían, con una pluma negra abandonada encima, cuya tinta ya había secado hacia varias horas. La luz se movía con lentitud sobre la habitación, y casi imperceptiblemente cayo sobre el muchacho durmiente en la cama con dosel.

Todavía en el sueño, el chico se dio vuelta boca abajo corriendo las frazadas escarlatas de terciopelo, hundiendo su mejilla en el almohadón de plumas aun mas, como negándose a despertar.

Perezosamente unas pestañas rubias aletearon, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos de irises dorados. Un suspiro inundo el cuarto y el chico se giro para incorporarse en la cama. Se desperezo pasándose una mano por el cabello blondo y sonrió quedadamente, recordando que había tenido dulces sueños.

Mientras se vestía miro la hora en el reloj de pie, y se asombro de saber cuanto había dormido, y que extrañamente, nadie lo llamo a desayunar.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a la sirvienta en el salón desempolvando, cuadros y jarrones.

¡Judith!le dijo con una sonrisa dulce ¿Porque nadie me ha llamado?

La muchacha morena, salto del susto dejando caer el plumero al escuchar la exclamación, sus ojos cafés se dirigieron al piso de arriba, se ruborizo al ver a su amo que le sonreía en las alturas.

¡Señor, lo siento, es que me espanté… Dijo acomodándose unos mechones que se habían salido de su rodete y sacudiendo su delantal Sus padres salieron esta mañana, me dijeron que lo dejara dormir, porque se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando ayer.

El semblante del muchacho se opaco al rememorar la noche anterior… Se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde en el laboratorio, su padre le había pedido que observara ciertos fenómenos en animales, administrándoles un aceite rojo, que se negó a decirle que contenía.

Como fuera, los resultados habían sido escalofriantes…Un pequeño gorrión muto horriblemente, aumentando el doble de su tamaño. Además parecía haber logrado una cierta inteligencia, ya que se negó a seguir bebiendo el preparado y voló a un rincón de la habitación acechándolo con sus ojos rojos. A la media hora comenzó a tener convulsiones y murió en medio de violentos espasmos.

Repitió la operación con un pequeño roedor, le dio a beber el líquido carmesí y trato un círculo de transmutación en su abdomen. Cuando lo acciono, el animal comenzó a trasformarse igual que su predecesor y le mordió un dedo. Dolorido lo soltó y este desapareció a una velocidad impresionante.

Se envolvió la mano sangrante con un pañuelo, busco a la criatura, pero por mas que recorrió cada rincón del laboratorio, no vio ni rastro de ella.

Quiso analizar la sustancia en el atanor, curioso de saber sus componentes, pero un punzante dolor de cabeza y ardor en sus ojos, además de la herida que había empezado a inflamarse, le indicaron que era mejor acostarse…

Le costo mucho conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que estaba tan cansado. Tenia una punzada en el pecho, un mal presentimiento acerca de ese experimento.

Y esa sensación que volvía a el, cada vez con más frecuencia…La certeza de que sus padres le ocultaban algo…

Señor… ¿se encuentra bien?

Las palabras de Judith lo sacaron de sus meditaciones.

Se había quedado inmóvil al final de la escalera, con los ojos clavados en las baldosas de mármol. Se rasco la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica.

Oh…perdón, estoy bien¿podrías servirme algo para desayunar? Por favor…

La joven hizo una reverencia y salio con celeridad rumbo a la cocina.

Ya sentado ante la rústica mesa de la cocina, revolviendo abstraídamente su te con leche, volvió a analizar sus dudas, tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos algún indicio que lo llevara a sospechar de sus progenitores.

En general eran memorias felices, su padre lo tenia a su lado casi todo el tiempo en su estudio, enseñándole dedicadamente sobre alquimia, jugando con el en el jardín, leyéndole cuentos y relatándole leyendas lejanas antes de irse a dormir…

Su madre, siempre se había mostrado cariñosa y devota, preocupándose por su salud, también observando sonriente sus progresos en el arte alquímico, del que sabía casi tanto como su padre.

Por ser sus padres descendientes de un extenso linaje de alquimistas, consultados por el rey en diversas ocasiones, pertenecía a una de las familias mas respetadas en la ciudad, incluso del país.

Casi se consideraba un niño mimado, ya que gracias a estas referencias, pertenician a la alta sociedad, a lo cual jamás le había faltado nada. Además que, socialmente, se lo veía como el ilustre heredero del conocimiento de sus antepasados.

La relación entre sus padres era buena, eran muy unidos, y parecían amarse realmente. Aunque en los últimos años el carácter de su madre había cambiado considerablemente. Cada vez con más frecuencia pasaba días enteros en su habitación. Se mostraba seria y taciturna, y vestía ropas cada vez más cubiertas y oscuras.

Ese último año, casi no había cenado en la compañía de su familia, se retiraba del comedor, pálida y débil, alegando que se sentía cansada…

Varias veces le había preguntado a su padre por la salud de su madre, pero evadía sus interrogatorios hábilmente.

Por fin, un día que trabajaban en el laboratorio, viendo que la incertidumbre lo atormentaba, su padre le confeso:

Tu madre esta envejeciendo, esta triste y asustada por eso…nada más.

Aun así este argumento no lo convencía…

Judith arribó a la mesa con la bandeja de plata repleta de magdalenas y galletas de azúcar. El señor dejo de lado sus cavilaciones por un instante, para admirar la belleza frente a sus ojos…

Paseo su mirada ambarina por los bucles oscuros, que le caían a los lados del cuello largo. Se extasió observando la piel de color terracota suave, el vestido azul con corsé amarrado por delante, que engalanaba su porte, resaltando ligeramente sus pechos que sobresalían en el escote. Se detuvo en el lazo al extremo del delantal blanco, que acentuaba la estrechez de su cintura…

Judith poso sobre la mesa el primer plato. Lleno de unos bombones azucarados con una almendra en el centro.

El muchacho reconoció la golosina y tomo una del plato.

Judith dijo girando el bombón entre sus manos ¿Sabes como se llaman estos?

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

Capeto di Venere anuncio sonoramente mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

La cara de la muchacha se torno escarlata, se tapo el rostro con una mano mientras reía nerviosamente.

Tratando de distraer la mente de las palabras que había pronunciado su señor hace unos instantes, Judith sirvió el plato con magdalenas a la mesa, cerca de la taza con el te, que el chico bebía. Este, aprovechando la proximidad, atrapo entre sus manos, los dedos suaves y pequeños de su servidora.

Atrajo su mano hacia así, provocando que ella se inclinara, sumisamente hacia el, haciendo que las distancias de sus rostros desaparecieran.

Sorpresivamente, la chica se acerco primero, pegando sus labios a los del señor de la casa. Antes de que el pudiera profundizar el beso, complacido por la iniciativa de la muchacha, el chirrido de pesada puerta de madera del recibidor lo alerto de la llegada de sus padres.

La sirvienta se separo de el rápidamente, asustada y avergonzada por la situación.

Se retiro con la bandeja dándole la espalda, y se quedo inmóvil en la mesada de la cocina.

Un poco molesto por no haber podido compartir su dulce con la morena, el rubio trago la golosina y se puso de pie, rumbo al salón, para recibir a sus padres.

Un hombre y una mujer, aparentemente, de mediana edad, se encontraban de pie en el umbral.

El era alto, rubio, de cabello largo y lacio atado en la nuca. Una mirada dorada y amable asomaba tras sus lentes.

La mujer era de altura mediana, pálida de cabellos rojo oscuro y cortos, terminando en bucles que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

Ambos vestían sobriamente, y sus ropas negras inspiraban cierto respeto haciéndolos ver poderosos, acentuando el misterio que traslucía en sus miradas.

Demian, querido dijo la mujer acercándose al muchacho. Le acomodó unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja, y lo beso en ambas mejillas ¿Dormiste bien?

Si… dijo el mirándola a los ojos Hace un rato desperté, estaba apenas desayunando.

No deberías haberte quedado hasta tan tarde dijo el hombre aun en el umbral, colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

A su esposa no le hizo gracia la replica.

Demian rió brevemente, su risa era contagiosa, alegre.

Pero, padre, siempre me has dicho: ¨ Quien no se esfuerza, no obtiene recompensa ¨

Casi al mismo tiempo, Dante y Von Hohenheim de la luz, le sonrieron a su hijo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aclaraciones

**Atanor**: Recipiente donde se realiza la alquimia, supuestamente allí se forma también la piedra filosofal.

**¿Capeto di venere:** Es una golosina italiana, cuyo nombre significa ¨ los pezones de Venus ¨. Ahora saben porque se sonroja Judith. nn

Reviews please! Cuéntenme que les esta pareciendo la historia!


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Gracias al dia lluvioso de hoy, me quede en casa y escribi varios capitulos, de esta historia. Hoy les traigo el segundo que es el que he podido corregir.

**Reviews:** Gracias a **nekogirlmorris**(que bueno que te gusto el JudithXDemian), **AlchemistSouma**(espero que este capi te resulte interesante tambien) y **Alvaro Agraz **(me gusto mucho tu comentario, lo de la edad de Demian se revela en este capitulo)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo! (y no olviden dejar su opinion al final del capitulo! xD)

Atte

Cintia Elric

**Solve et Coagula**

Nuevamente la serpiente se retorcía en la humedad de su guarida, rugía a la noche. Mordiendo inútilmente las paredes mordiéndose a si misma, hasta que sus sangre, formaba pequeños charcos en el suelo de la mazmorra.

Entonces exhausto, de la lucha consigo mismo, la envidia se enrollaba en el suelo. Concentrándose en el líquido escarlata, viendo con impotencia como su mente era devorada de nuevo por las imágenes que, repitiéndose incansablemente, no eran suyas…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y allí estaba, mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza ladeada, codo sobre el escritorio. Tinta derramada sobre el pergamino…

Tenia que escribir las experiencias alquimicas del día anterior. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que bajaba la pluma al papel, su mente se quedaba en blanco…

Quizás es que no quería adentrarse más en aquella investigación.

Su padre en lo que lo conocía de vida, se había visto reacio a practicar la parte prohibida de la gran ciencia. Se aparto del escritorio y dejo la pluma de ganso de vuelta en el tintero.

Se dirigió al laboratorio y estudio de su padre. Al entrar como cada día lo recibían, en la parte superior de la puerta las palabras Solve et Coagula, disolver y coagular, la purificación permanente hasta la perfección ultima, necesaria en todo proceso de alquimia.

Rodeada de estanterías con libros y recipientes, esa era la guarida de su padre la mayor parte del día y también la suya propia. Cada volumen en la biblioteca cada frasco, lleno o vacío, tenia algún pequeño recuerdo de su infancia.

Al fondo de la habitación contra el ventanal, se encontraba el macizo escritorio de madera de roble, en cuyo centro ostentaba el escudo de la familia. Un fénix, símbolo del renacimiento cuya garra se cerraba sobre una serpiente que se mordía la cola, símbolo de la eternidad. Desde niño observaba con detenimiento el escudo, con fascinación, posaba los pequeños dedos palpando las talladuras en la madera.

Se obligo a dejar de mirar el motivo, y miro al hombre del otro lado del escritorio.

Padre

Hohenheim levanto la vista hasta hace unos momentos puesta en unos papeles que sostenía, miro tranquilamente a su hijo y sonrió esperando que hablara.

Demian hubiera esperado algo diferente. Que el lo mirara serio e intentara explicarle que eran esos fenómenos, producto de la sustancia que le había dado a probar.

Le parecía extraño que le diera un líquido inestable como aquel para experimentar, sin ninguna explicación, ni sospecha…

Padre carraspeo y se sentó en una butaca cercana al escritorio. Anoche, hice aquel experimento que me encargaste, con el aceite rojo…

Los ojos de Hoheinheim habían vuelto a los papeles, pero parecía escuchar atentamente…

Bueno, probé la preparación, en un gorrión y luego en…

Un ratón interrumpió el padre la encontré aquí, muerta esta mañana…

El muchacho se quedo callado por la sorpresa, miro a su padre expectante, signos de exclamación brillando en los ojos dorados.

¿Quieres saber que es? dijo mirando a su hijo por encima de los lentes

Demian asintió tragando saliva.

Hoheiheim rió dejando mas desconcertado aun al muchacho frente a el.

Igual que cuando eras niño, curioso…

El chico se sintió algo molesto por ese cambio de humor…

¿Como esperas que no sienta curiosidad ante tales reacciones? Viste el cuerpo de la rata ¿verdad?

Como respuesta Hohenheim abrió uno de sus cajones. Deposito sobre el mueble, el cuerpo sin vida de un pequeño ratón.

Demian reconoció en el abdomen de este, el círculo de transmutación que había trazado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el animal se veía exactamente igual que antes de comenzar a experimentar con el, es decir, no era el monstruo del doble de tamaño que le había mordido la mano.

Pero…

Si, es posible que haya cambiado su forma y componentes por unos segundos, pero ha vuelto a la normalidad al morir. No quiero que te preocupes por ello… En cambio, tengo otro trabajo para ti…

¿Que cosa es? Preguntó el muchacho, curioso.

Tienes que acompañarme a una reunión en Ferderth, el fin de semana.

¿Eh? Por lo que Demian recordaba Ferderth, era un pueblo que quedaba a unos 70 kilómetros de la ciudad principal, que era donde ellos vivían.

En todo caso Ferderth era sinónimo de alquimia por encontrarse allí, Lucas Ferdinand. Famoso alquimista de la corona, compañero y amigo de su padre.

Por lo menos se reunían allí dos o tres veces por año, algunas eran importantes reuniones científicas donde se intercambiaban conocimientos y experiencias de la gran ciencia… Otras solo eran fiestas sociales sin importancia…el muchacho anhelaba mas asistir a las primeras.

Hohenheim se reclino sobre sus codos apoyados en el escritorio, mentón en las manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos quedaban ocultos por el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes.

He estado, investigando largo tiempo sobre la transmutación humana…dijo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

Demian se acomodo en su asiento, al fin llegaban a la parte que a el le interesaba discutir. Con Lucas realizamos algunos experimentos en animales, sin demasiado éxito, por supuesto yo perfeccioné el suero desde la última vez. Y por lo que veo, se ha vuelto más poderosa.

Pero…tengo entendido que la transmutación humana no era posible, y que aun perdiendo la vida grandes alquimistas fallaron en el resultado… ¿Que es lo que contiene el aceite?

Me sorprende que no lo hallas analizado… ¿No sabes los componentes entonces?

La mirada de su padre se obscureció, al punto que de repente el muchacho se sintió asustado. Negó con la cabeza.

No importa... ¿clasificaste ya los ingredientes para esas medicinas?

Eh…si, hace una el chico, algo confundido por el cambio tema.

Bien, muy bien. Ve a esa estantería y tráeme, la caja de madera que esta sobre el segundo estante.

Demian resoplo, desde pequeño cuando preguntaba algo que su padre no quería contestar, estaba acostumbrado a cumplir pedidos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que hablaban. Claro, cuando era niño el lograba distraerlo y hacer que se olvidara de sus interrogantes. Pero ahora con casi dieciocho años, evidentemente se daba cuenta, y le resultaba irritante.

Bufando se puso de pie, y sostuvo en sus manos la pesada caja trabajada en madera, que también portaba en su base el escudo familiar.

¡Ábrela!lo insto su padre.

El chico obedeció.

Sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo. Había distintas piedras preciosas, contó dos diamantes, uno en bruto y otro puro bastante grande y redondo. También había una esmeralda y un zafiro sin trabajar… Además de una obsidiana, la piedra favorita de su padre, tallada en triangulo.

Fíjate en el diamante grande le ordeno Hohenheim.

El chico alzo la piedra a contraluz examinando, cada corte. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenia una falla en el centro.

Es imperfecta, esta mellado anuncio todavía con la joya en alto.

Así es dijo el padre sonriente y conforme con el saber del hijo. Eso, como sabrás, disminuye su valor. Quiero que la completes.

Eso es fácil… dijo el con un dejo de orgullo en la voz. Creí que me darías algo a investigar relativo a la transmutación humana le dijo claramente a Hohenheim como para recordarle que ya no era un bebe, al que podía distraer con piedras de colores.

Eso será, quizás, mas adelante- replicó el hombre sin inmutarse Por el momento trabaja en la piedra.

Esta bien dijo el, y convencido de que no le sacaría nada hasta acatar la orden…

Se dirigió a la mesa del taller. En un extremo de esta había tallado un círculo de transmutación simple. Demian dejo la joya en el centro del mismo. Fue hasta una de las estanterías en el fondo, de una de ellas saco una bolsa de tela de color negro y la abrió, un delgado polvo brillante cayó hacia el diamante.

Volvió, rápidamente, al armario y del mismo estante, al fondo retiro una madera, dejando ver un rincón que estaba oculto…

Extrajo de allí una pequeña barra dorada. Oro. La coloco en el círculo al lado de la joya. De entre los numerosos frascos y probetas que llenaban el extremo de la mesa, sus dedos atraparon un frasco pequeño y alargado del tamaño de un dedo, lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo vació sobre el diamante y el polvillo que anteriormente había derramado sobre la piedra se pego a esta.

Dejo el recipiente vació a un lado, y junto ambas manos sobre su pecho en un movimiento rápido, acto seguido las apoyo a los lados del círculo.

Un remolino de luz dorada surgió desde el centro de la circunferencia, ampliándose hasta inundar la habitación con su resplandor. La luz irradiaba a su vez hondas de energía, que golpeaban en el rostro del muchacho concentrado en su tarea, he iluminaba su amplia sonrisa de éxito prematuro.

El resplandor aminoro lentamente hasta desaparecer. En el centro del circulo brillaba una gargantilla. Cadenas de oro entrelazadas simulando ramas de rosa, artesanalmente trabajadas, engarzando en su centro un diamante enorme, brillante y perfecto, que relucía magnifico a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana.

Mas que conforme con su trabajo, Demian tomo el collar entre sus manos y lo puso sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Bien no puedo quejarme… dijo Hohenheim riendo Es hora del almuerzo ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo? La reunión es el día sábado, así que trata de no hacer planes…

La sonrisa de satisfacción del muchacho se borro al instante…

Esperaba que su padre se dignara a explicarle algo, después de que cumplió con su capricho…Sin embargo, pronuncio una frase, que lo único que le daba pie era a retirarse de su presencia…

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida del laboratorio. Hohenheim lo observo hasta que se fue.

¨ Lo más verdadero que lo verdadero es comprender lo incomprensible…¨

Susurro tristemente cuando su hijo ya había cerrado la puerta.

Reviews nn


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! n-n

Este capitulo quedo algo corto, disculpen no estoy muy inspirada ultimamente u.u;

Respuestas a los reviews: **Alchemist souma** y **Nekogirl Morris**: De veras les parecio largo el capitulo, yo pense que habia quedado demasiado largo u.u, muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario nuevamente, **Alvaro Agraz:** El texto quedaba algo confuso porque esta web me borraba los guiones bajos que usaba para separar los dialogos, lo corregi en este capi. El Solve et Coagula es un proceso real en alquimia, estoy estudiando el tema para darle mas credibilidad a la historia. Dante mantendra un perfil bajo en este fic porque trata fundamentalmente de Envy, lo siento, a mi tambien me resulta interesante el personaje. Mas adelante tenia pensado hacer dos historias sobre ella, una sobre los años que vivio luego que la abandonara Hohenheim y otra sobre que hubiera pasado si se apoderaba del cuerpo de Rose y se quedaba con Ed al final de la serie. Pero no las escribire todavia, porque tengo demasiados fics en curso. Gracias por dejar review nuevamente.n-n

Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo, disfruten y dejenme su opinion!

Cintia Elric

**Regalo de despedida**

Ojos bestiales, se abrían a la noche. Entonces tomaba conciencia de donde se encontraba, y sufría, no creyó que fuera posible. Pero sufría por todo aquello, porque había atravesado el infierno de la puerta para nada…Solo para soportar que su mente lo torturara en el cautiverio.

Ni siquiera tenia energías para incorporarse y descargar toda la ira contra los muros que lo apresaban, no tenia ímpetu, no tenia razones….la única era la venganza, que hervía en su interior, y la intensidad de su ardor le quemaba las entrañas. Su única motivación para vivir, para esperar, para retorcerse de dolor en el silencio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Demian salio del laboratorio mas confundido de lo que había entrado. Su padre había evadido el tema del experimento de manera magistral y ahora el tenia un compromiso el día en espera salir a escondidas con Judith…

Bajo las escaleras, buscando algo de comer, ya que en la casa no habían almorzado todavía, con su padre encerrado en su laboratorio y su madre en su habitación. También tuviera quizás, oportunidad de terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana con la muchacha que servia en su casa.

Se encontró con la cocina vacía, sin ninguna intención de preparar comida alguna. A Demian le sorprendió el silencio y soledad que reinaban en el lugar.

De improviso empezó a dolerle la mano derecha, que había sido la que había mordido el ratón.

Se extraño de comprobar, que para lo profundo de la herida, había cicatrizado bastante rápido. Tenía una marca blanca perfectamente cerrada, como si fuese una incisión hecha hace meses. Aunque le seguía doliendo como si fuera reciente.

Salio de la cocina, quizás Judith, estuviera en el recibidor. La llamo, solo escucho su propio grito amortiguado haciendo eco en el salón.

¿Donde estaría¿Se abría cansado ya de el? Se preguntaba el muchacho. ¿O se sentiría culpable? Después de todo, los juegos que jugaban por la casa una vez apagadas las luces poco tenían de inocentes…

- Demian…

El muchacho se dio vuelta para toparse con los ojos de su madre, que se hallaba de pie al extremo de la escalera.

No se había quitado el vestido negro de terciopelo con el que había salido esa mañana… Entallado y cerrado hasta su cuello, y tenia mitones cubriéndole la mitad de las manos. Era largo hasta el punto de que se arrastraba. Un camafeo de marfil blanco, relucía en la oscuridad del vestido, portando el tan conocido dibujo de la cruz y la serpiente tallado en el.

Sonrió a la figura sobria de su madre.

- Disculpa ¿tienes hambre, ahora, en un momento vendrá Ligia a prepararnos el almuerzo.

- ¿Ligia¿El ama de llaves? Creí que Judith se ocupaba de eso.

- Judith no vivirá mas con nosotros…- anuncio Dante con voz alta y clara - Esta mañana ha vuelto a su pueblo.

Demian que ese momento estaba más sorprendido que desilusionado se apresuro a preguntar:

- Pero ¿porque¿Sin ninguna razón?

- No le pregunte sus motivos, ella los sabrá. No me meto en la vida de los demás, Demian. Tú tampoco deberías.

Desvió la mirada ante la reprimenda de su madre, molesto…

- En un momento estará la cena, - dijo Dante suavizando el tono.

Escucho el sonido del desliz de su vestido arrastrándose en el piso, y el golpe agudo y sordo de los tacos de sus zapatos alejarse.

Su madre solía tomar esas decisiones sin consultar, ni pedir permiso de nadie.

En seguida se le ocurrió que ella podría haber echado a Judith por capricho… O quizás aun peor, podría haberlos espiado en su habitación.

Sintió un escalofrió al pensar esto ultimo.

En los últimos años había sido testigo de un desfile ininterrumpido de sirvientas jóvenes y bonitas.

Dante decía que duraban poco, porque Ligia era demasiado estricta con ellas por considerarlas demasiado niñas y torpes. Muchas veces se pregunto porque entonces seguía contratándolas y no a mujeres o hombres mas adultos y con mas experiencia.

De todas formas no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Conocía suficiente a su madre como para saber que el sentido común, no era muy frecuente en sus elecciones…

Demian había tenido aventuras con muchas de las empleadas. Al no salir casi, por pasar la mayoría del tiempo en el laboratorio, sus idilios amorosos se limitaban a las paredes de la casa. Aun así, no tuvo reparos de ¨ jugar ¨ con las muchachas a espaldas de sus padres.

A veces, creía que en realidad lo sabían, pero simulaban no darse cuenta…

Quizás porque lo dejaban hacer lo quería, Demian nunca se había sentido particularmente molesto por los caprichos de su madre. Además porque sus aseveraciones no lo afectaban a el directamente. El y su padre siempre aceptaban sumisos su opinión, pero esta vez se sintió francamente molesto.

Hubiera querido gritarle que debía ser avisado de la partida de Judith, pero seria tanto como admitir que le importaba la muchacha en demasía, y supuso esto no agradaría a su madre en absoluto.

Así que se trago sus reclamaciones, y salio a paso furioso rumbo a la puerta.

Sentarse en un pequeño invernadero que había en el jardín del frente de la vivienda y mirar al cielo a través de la claraboya, siempre lo calmaban.

Trato de tragarse su disgusto y mirar al techo, vaciando su mente. Los ojos ambarinos se perdían en los vidrios de colores. Se puso a pensar que haría luego de que ese año cumpliera los dieciocho.

Por supuesto se dedicaría a la alquimia, es lo que de el se esperaba desde siempre. Pero a veces se sentía resignado por demás, como si su vida ya cuidadosamente planeada de antemano, pasara ante el indiferente y no disfrutara en realidad de ningún suceso en particular.

- Señor - la voz clara y dulce que pensaba no volvería a escuchar, lo saco de sus ensoñaciones…

- ¿Judith?- pregunto girando sus ojos a la figura de la muchacha de pie, en la entrada. Tenía una capa verde de viaje alrededor de los hombros, el cabello negro firmemente atado en un rodete tras su cabeza, y una desvencijada maleta marrón pendiendo de su mano derecha. Los ojos café lo miraban, acuosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La miro serio.

- ¿Ella te echo?- dijo refiriéndose a su madre- Dime la verdad…

- No, no señor- le respondió ella mirándolo con sus ojos grandes muy abiertos…

- Discúlpeme, pero mi madre esta muy enferma. En Liesberth, mi pueblo natal, hay una plaga. Mi madre fue contagiada y…- su voz se quebró y se llevo la mano a la cara ocultándole sus lagrimas parece que mi hermana también tiene los síntomas.

- Pero¿que harás allí?- Demian se puso de pie, se acerco y poso sus manos en los frágiles hombros de la chica - no puedes curarlos si es una plaga, y quizás te contagies.

La chica negó con la cabeza vigorosamente…

- No señor, quiero ir a buscarlas…es posible que si las traigo aquí, alguien pueda tratar la enfermedad…

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos llorosos. La pregunta se le escapo de los labios casi sin pensar…Quizás de veras quería a la muchacha

- No, no - le dijo Judith con una sonrisa triste, acariciándole las mejillas. - Usted no puede venir, tiene su vida aquí. Yo voy a volver con mi madre y mi hermana¿me ayudara a curarlas?

- Te ayudare en lo que quieras…- dijo el y llevado por el deseo, beso el camino de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas mojadas.

- ¿De…De verdad?- inquirió ella, pero se arrepintió al momento de dejar escapar en su tono, un dejo de esperanza.

Como aquella mañana, ella busco sus labios. No era la primera vez que se entregaba a su señor. Hacia tres meses de su llegada a la casa e instantáneamente quedo prendada del muchacho amable y bello.

Pero el día anterior, había sido la primera vez que lo besaba, fue la primera vez que se dejaron los juegos de alcoba de lado, para que compartieran algo mas profundo.

Nunca antes había dejado que tocara su boca. ¿Para que? Los besos eran para las prometidas, las esposas, para las señoras… y ella no era ninguna de estas cosas. Mejor que guarde sus besos para la que seria su mujer…

Pero intuía que quizás fuera la última vez que lo vería. Le robaba besos como regalo de despedida.

- No te olvides de mí- le susurro ella al oído.

- Nunca- dijo el.

Y así seria. Aun siglos después no la olvidaría…


	4. Chapter 4

Holas!¿ Como han estado? Yo sigo sin inspiracion...u.u; Por suerte, ya tenia escrito este capitulo. Paso a los reviews:

Gracias a **Alchemist souma**, **Neko girl Morris**,**Alvaro Agraz** ( algo habra de la caza de brujas mas adelante ;D) y **Vittoria D´ Lefent** ( ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! Me alegro mucho recibir tu review n-n).

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, y dejenme alguno en este capitulo asi me inspiro rapido y subo pronto el episodio siguiente non

Besos y gracias por leer la historia.

Cintia Elric

**Ferderth**

Ruidos, sonidos….es lo que mas añoraba. Gritos de desesperación, algo que saturara sus oídos, que le nublara el cerebro. Que rompiera el silencio en el ambiente, para que en su cabeza no aparecieran las notas agudas del violín, el repiquetear de las teclas del piano. Seguido de la sucesión de imágenes interminables, manteles blancos, copas chocándose a luz de las velas y una seda amarilla volada por el viento.

Por eso rugía cada vez mas fuerte, para aturdirse, aunque su inconsciente ignorara el alarido, burlándose de sus esfuerzos por olvidar…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La mañana del sábado despunto fresca y despejada. El joven alquimista, veía salir el sol tras un amanecer anaranjado desde la ventanilla de la carroza. Por frente sus ojos pasaban árboles, casas de campo alejadas, animales de ganado que pastaban perezosamente en las praderas.

Bostezo sonoramente, sintiéndose todavía molesto por tener que levantarse al alba un sábado.

- Puedes dormir un poco, si quieres - le dijo Hohenheim, que se hallaba sentado a su lado- Aun falta bastante para llegar al pueblo.

- No, esta bien…- dijo Demian, despeinándose con la mano los cabellos rubios.

Se quedo mirando soñadoramente el camino todo el trayecto, hasta que un pintoresco cartel de madera en una curva, anuncio que entraban al pueblo de Ferderth.

Pronto las casas rurales desaparecieron, para dar paso a las residencias más grandes y lujosas. Entraban al centro de la población. El carruaje se detuvo, en frente de una ostentosa y rosada mansión.

Demian la miro con el ceño fruncido todo allí delataba fastuosidad excesiva, como si quienes vivieran allí no tuvieran ningún reparo en demostrar que eran importantes y ricos.

- ¿Esta carpa es la casa?- pregunto con ironía, la despedida de Judith, las pocas horas de sueño y la ignorancia ante el secreto de sus padres ya habían hecho mella en su carácter, acabando con su usual buen humor. Mostraba su otra parte, aquella que tendía a salir en los momentos de tensión. Demian se preguntaba a veces si esta personalidad amargada y desconforme no seria su verdadero yo.

- Demian - dijo con severidad su parte ante la opinión del chico acerca de la residencia de su amigo.

- De veras, que no estoy de humor para fiestas.

- Ten - le dijo Hohenheim extendiéndole una caja.

El muchacho se asombro de ver que era la misma de la que había retirado el diamante el otro día.

- Pero esto…

- No puedes asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños si regalo…- Le dijo su padre sonriendo ante su desconcierto.

- ¡¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?!- pero ante de que pudiera replicar, un mayordomo de cara larga y expresión seria abrió la imponente reja del frente. Desde la entrada de la casa venia corriendo un hombre regordete, de mediana edad.

Tenía una sonrisa que le ocupaba la mitad del rostro y su labio superior adornado con un bigote fino, retorcido y rubio, al igual que su cabello peinado en dos bucles horizontales a los lados de su cabeza.

Vestía un traje blanco y capa plateada. Y sus manos de dedos gruesos estaban adornadas con incontables anillos de piedras preciosas. Demian se pregunto ante esto, perplejo, si quizás el collar fuera para el….

- ¡Querido Hohenheim de la luz!¡ Bienvenido seas a mi casa, amigo mío!- Saludo Lucas Ferdinand a viva voz.

- ¿Como has estado Lucas?- dijo Hohenheim abrazando al otro alquimista.

- Ah bien, bien de maravilla, dijo acentuando su sonrisa de todos los dientes

- ¡Oh!- poso su mirada en Demian. - Este debe ser tu muchacho… ¡Lucas Ferdinand! - le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Demian correspondió el saludo algo aturdido.

Atravesaron un bastísimo jardín, repleto de estatuas de Diosas femeninas, bustos de miembros de la familia, fuentes de triple cascada, y arbustos podados con formas de animales.

A cada paso Demian sentía mas ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Ah! Mi Lucy se va a poner tan contenta que dos alquimistas de su reputación hayan viajado tantos kilómetros para saludarla en su cumpleaños…

Antes de que Demian analizara siquiera el comentario de Lucas, apareció en la puerta de arcadas de la mansión, una chica de unos 15 años.

Sin duda hija de Ferdinand, aseveró, el muchacho al ver su apariencia. La muchacha llevaba un vestido a cuadros azul, escote en V adornado por una seguidilla de flecos amarillos, el cabello le caía en dos cascadas de rizos largos y bien definidos color roble, sujetas en lo alto de la cabeza por listones amarillos, de los que, a su vez, surgían ramilletes de campanillas del mismo color. El extremo del vestido de falda amplia y acampanada, era un enredo incomprensible de guirnaldas turquesas, listones azul y oro. Tenía guantes turquesas y una chalina amarilla ambos de seda.

-¡Caballeros¡Esta es mi Lucy¿No es preciosa?

Detrás del carnaval de su vestimenta, el chico pudo concentrarse por fin en su rostro. Tenia la cara pequeña, tanto la boca de labios finos y nariz lo eran, pero los ojos eran muy grandes, color aguamarina y resaltaban en el rostro como dos piedras preciosas. Era bonita pero tenía la sonrisa exageradamente forzada, como si quisiera imitar la de su padre.

Ahora la chica lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la sonrisa de su rostro se había relajado. Su pequeña boca estaba ligeramente abierta y redondeada como un pez.

- Por supuesto…- dijo Hohenheim sonriendo al ver que su hijo no contestaba.- Y en honor a su cumpleaños le hemos traído un regalo.

Demian sintió como, disimuladamente, el codo de su padre se clavaba en sus costillas. Desviando los ojos de la cara de la muchacha le extendió la caja, y con mucha dificultad, fingió una sonrisa.

- Feliz Cumpleaños… - le dijo torpemente y abrió la caja.

Si antes los ojos de la chica lucían grandes. No era nada comparado ahora, que parecían en cualquier momento salir disparados de sus orbitas, se llevo una mano a la boca.

- ¡Un regalo digno de una reina¿No es cierto hija? - Dijo Ferdinand efusivamente.- ¡y un trabajo digno de un alquimista de tu calibre Hohenheim!

- No, fui yo quien trabajo la joya. Fue Demian. -

- ¡Pues, entonces no hay duda alguna que es hijo tuyo! Si es así, que el muchacho haga los honores.

Demian necesito otro codazo de su padre para darse cuenta de que debía ser el que colocara el collar a la joven. Aun con la sonrisa falsa, tomo el regalo y paso la cadena de oro alrededor del cuello femenino. Vio las mejillas pálidas teñirse de escarlata por su acción.

- Hohenheim, por que no pasas al salón, hay algo que mi esposa quiere preguntarte sobre Espagiria …- dijo Lucas mientras se llevaba a Hoheinham del hombro.

Demian comprendió la treta del viejo alquimista de dejarlo solo con su hija.

Lucy hacia torzadas en la tela de su chalina con su dedo, concentrada en la tarea y alternativamente levantaba la mirada a el, tímidamente para luego bajarla de nuevo a la tela del estrafalario vestido.

En ese momento lo único que el muchacho quería era alejarse de ese lugar. Desaparecer de allí, encerrase en un cuarto y pensar o dormir. No le importo sonar grosero…

- Discúlpame… - dijo rápidamente a la chica antes de darse la vuelta.

Lucy se quedo azorada y viendo como Demian se alejaba y comenzó a seguirlo…

- Ah…¡Demian! - lo llamo - Espera, por favor…

Entonces un remolino de viento azotó el jardín, la chalina de Lucy salio disparada por la corriente de aire. Ella salio a perseguirla.

Demian se volvió. Lucy corría torpemente por el césped persiguiendo el trozo de tela, la parte de debajo de su vestido aparatosa, era demasiado pesada para su cuerpo frágil, y parecía tirarla para atrás cuanto mas quería avanzar.

La escena le pareció sumamente graciosa y le dio pena al mismo tiempo. Salio contra el viento, tras la muchacha, pronto la sobrepaso, una nueva ráfaga volvía a llevarse la chalina. Lucy corría sosteniéndose la pesada falda, que rebotaba a casa paso. Finalmente Demian atrapo entre sus dedos la escurridiza prenda.

No pudo evitar largarse reír, viendo a la pobre muchacha que agitada y sudorosa seguía avanzando luchando con su vestimenta. Al verlo reír, ella sonrió también, luego rió estridentemente. Demian nunca había escuchado risa semejante, era una carcajada fuerte y grosera, pero sincera a la vez, algo que era espontáneo… una demostración de verdadera alegría.

- No…puedo - dijo con la voz agitada mientras se reía - ¡no puedo moverme con este vestido!

Rieron los dos un buen rato. La chica se dejo caer al césped agotada, la falda de su vestido, formo un circulo de colores a su alrededor. Demian le tendió la chalina, y se sentó junto a ella en el patio.

- Gracias, lo siento- le dijo avergonzada mientras la recibía - Mi papa me trajo este traje de Peiring, la capital de la moda. Solo me lo puse para contentarlo. Es muy incomodo y mi madre pensaba que era algo ridículo…Creo que tiene razón.

Demian solo le sonrió comprensivo.

- La joya también, es muy pesada para ti - le afirmo mirando el diamante.

- ¡Oh no! En serio, me gusta mucho…- dijo ella avergonzada.

Antes de que Lucy terminara de hablar Demian había puesto los dedos en la joya, generando un pequeño resplandor dorado. Lucy perpleja ante la acción, reacciono al ver que el joven alquimista mantenía su puño cerrado, frente a ella sonriéndole. Demian abrió su mano. En ella había un diamante la mitad de grande que el anterior. Lucy se toco el collar en su cuello sorprendida. El diamante era ahora, mucho más pequeño.

Con este puedes hacerte otro collar.- Le dijo Demian.

- Gracias - dijo ella sonrojada tomando la gema. En ese momento, el chico percibió por primera vez su aroma. Una mezcla dulce de rosas y jazmines, y otra fragancia que no pudo precisar. Demian reconoció en la formula un aceite alquímico, quizás esto lo hacia tan penetrante…

Acompaño a la chica hasta el interior de la casa resignándose ya, a quedarse en la fiesta. Quizás después encontrara un modo de escaparse al jardín cuando fuera de noche. Pero ya estaba en el baile y tendría que bailar…

El interior de la casa por supuesto, era aun más exageradamente lujoso que exterior. Las paredes estaban abarrotadas de cuadros de marcos dorados, de toda la línea de descendencia de los Ferdinand. Había por lo menos tres lámparas de caireles de cristal en un mismo salón. Mesas y muebles de roble con incrustaciones de joyas y motivos alquímicos. Ya había un grupo de invitados sentados en los sillones de terciopelo, tomando te, cuando entraron.

Presurosa se acerco a Lucy una mujer alta de mediana edad, de gran parecido con la chica. Su madre pensó enseguida al verla Demian y al escuchar la critica:

- ¡Lucy! Estas hecha un desastre, ven vamos a cambiarte…

La joven asintió avergonzada y sumisa y siguió torpemente a su madre escaleras arriba, echando una mirada excusadora al muchacho.

Demian volvió a sentir lastima por la joven, parecía solo una muñequita de porcelana propiedad de sus padres. Su padre se encontraba absolutamente sumergido en una discusión de Espagiria con otros alquimistas. Y para su suerte, todos los presentes centraban la atención en su discurso.

Se dejo caer en una butaca del salón mas alejada. Bostezo y paseo la vista distraídamente por la habitación. Entonces sus ojos se toparon por casualidad con la caja que había albergado el collar de diamantes, que se hallaba en una mesa de mármol junto a los sillones. Tenía el escudo de la familia, que siempre llamaba su atención…

Callo en la cuenta de algo¿Por qué regalarle algo en una caja con el heraldo familiar, a alguien totalmente desconocido?

Demian se puso de pie de golpe. Solo en su país existía la costumbre de hacer regalos con el símbolo familiar. Regalos cuyos únicos destinatarios eran siempre los futuros cónyuges…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Aclaraciones**

**Espagiria:** Rama de la alquimia que se encargaba de la elaboración de remedios. Seria como la parte de la alquimia dedicada a la medicina.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó la primavera nuevamente y con ella, al parecer, la inspiración. Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado este fic, pero me comprometido a terminarlo. El siguiente capitulo lo escribí hace varios meses. Quizas es muy corto e incompleto, pero lo subo como una transcición hasta que termine el capitulo seis.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews : P

Cintia Elric

**Perfume**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban en la fortificación, castillo medieval de antaño. Aparentemente vacío, pero el que allí habitaba despertaba para su desgracia a un día nuevo, un día menos en su espera, se decía…pero un día mas de agonía, esperando que la sensación de no ser el mismo lo abandonara de una vez y pudiera ser puramente un engendro, una aberración, algo mas que humano…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hohenheim de la luz fue súbitamente interrumpido en su discurso de cómo se debían colar aquellas medicinas que servían para combatir la disenteria.

Un rápido ¨ tenemos que hablar¨ de la boca de su hijo bastó para que dócil lo siguiera hasta el patio. Porque en el tono de Demian había podido notar, el temblor de la ira contenida. Y sabia que si no se alejaba con él de allí, el escándalo seria bochornoso.

Detrás de un arbusto con forma de cisne, el joven alquimista soltó el brazo de su padre, para ponerse frente a él y clavarle sus ojos dorados de mirada furiosa.

-¡¿En serio me crees tan idiota¡¿ En serio parezco tan estúpido que crees que puedes casarme sin que me de cuenta?!

- Demian…- dijo el padre con tono apaciguador.

-¿Me lo vas a negar¿Que traman tú y mamá? Si quieren que me largue de la casa¡solo díganlo!

Demian sentía una furia descontrolada, la frustración y presión de varios días salió a relucir toda junta en ese momento. Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo por el jardín, si se quedaba iba abalanzarse sobre su padre de puro coraje, y todavía lo respetaba demasiado para aquello. Ignoró los llamados de Hohenheim y siguió internándose en el basto jardín de los Ferdinand.

Finalmente viendo que no llegaba a ningún lado dando vueltas sin sentido por el terreno, se sentó en el borde de una fuente. Se froto la frente con la mano, vigorosamente, en un intento inútil de reacomodar sus pensamientos.

¿Porque razón querían casarlo, sin siquiera preguntarle¿Es que acaso querían alejarlo? O era solo una suposición obsesiva que el había creado, imaginaciones sin sentido…?

- ¿Demian?

El muchacho no prestó atención a la voz aguda que lo llamaba con compasión en el tono. Para que mirarla, si sabia de quien se trataba. Entonces sintió un murmullo de sedas, y una presencia calida a su lado. Aun así, no movió los ojos del suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó en voz baja Lucy.

El chico suspiró largamente antes de contestar.

- Si…si, estoy bien.- Llegó a la conclusión de que la muchacha no tenia la culpa, posiblemente, tan ignorante del hecho como él.

La miró. Se había cambiado, tenia un vestido blanco y sencillo con encaje, el cabello casi suelto recogido en una media cola a lo alto de al cabeza. El vestuario, probablemente elegido por su madre, la hacían verse más pequeña e infantil.

¿ Te has sentido incomodo? A mi tampoco me gustan esa clase de fiestas, mi padre siempre invita a todos los grandes alquimistas del país…no soy buena en alquimia. Realmente me gustaría ser tan hábil como tu, pero soy torpe. Mi papa hubiera querido un heredero digno para la tradición alquimica de su familia, un hijo varón…

Había tristeza en su tono, y el chico se preguntaba que la habría llevado a hacerle esa confesión.

- Es estúpido pensar eso. Mi madre es una gran alquimista, nada tiene que ver el sexo o la inteligencia. Solo perseverancia y estudio-

Se sintió tonto de estarla consolando de ese modo, porque sabia que decía estas palabras de memoria, palabras del hombre con el que hacia instantes se había peleado.

Lucy rió

- Eres tan bueno conmigo….

La observó como desvió la mirada y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hubiese hablado de más.

- Para nada, solo digo la verdad…

Demian, volvió a percibir el perfume delicado.

-Tu perfume…¿es algún aceite que invento tu padre?

-¡Ah si!- dijo la muchacha orgullosa - Su especialidad son los perfumes y los ungüentos cosméticos. Este aceite lo creo para mi cuando tenia trece, perdura en el tiempo porque se adhiere a las capaz internas de la piel... la verdad, no entiendo mucho, es lo que me explicó mi padre…

-Es interesante….- dijo el poniéndose de pie.

Ella lo imitó apresurada….

- ¿A…adonde vas?

- Yo…creo que me voy a casa, discúlpame…

Se detuvo al sentir una mano pequeña cerrarse sobre su ante brazo.

- Vuelve... a visitarme...-

Se dio vuelta y le sonrió asintiendo. No tenia ningún deseo de volver allí después de lo que había ocurrido con su padre, pero la suplica en los ojos claros de Lucy lo conmovió.

No tubo reparos en llevarse el carruaje de la familia y dejar a su padre varado en Ferderth, además el posiblemente se quedara unos días mas allí.

¨ Mejor¨ se dijo. No tenia ganas de verlo por un tiempo, aunque la duda lo atenazaba a cada instante ¨¿Por qué quieren mandarme a Ferderth¿Soy una molestia?¨. Esa clase de pensamientos lo asaltaron todo el viaje de regreso.

Cuando el carruaje arribó frente a la casa, aun era temprano, el sol no se había ocultado del todo en el cielo anaranjado. Entró sin avisarle a su madre que había llegado, solo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir, no quería pensar mas en el asunto del casamiento.

Llego al pie de la escalera y algo allí lo hizo detenerse en seco. Un olor desagradable...Jamás en su vida había sentido un hedor tal dentro de su casa. Su madre era obsesiva del orden y la limpieza, siempre había flores en los rincones perfumando el ambiente. Ese aroma a podredumbre y carne descompuesta, le daba un muy mal presentimiento...

- ¡Madre!-

Solo obtuvo por respuesta el eco de su propia voz


End file.
